Shut up
by actual.ayumu
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight, no. But, this petite timid looking female with her innocent pearly orbs looking straight into his obsidian ones made him feel something he doesn't understand. But with his bestfriend as the object of her attention, there's no way he's going to let it slide. Sasuke's going to make sure that she will only look at him and not his dobe of a friend. (TBC)
1. Shut up

Hey, I'm really sorry but I'm not really good in this field. So, expect a lot of errors while reading but I hope this will turn out good and that you guys will eventually take a liking to it. Which, I doubted. But, feel free to voice out your opinions. ^^

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me or the characters used in this story. It belongs solely to the ever so genius, Kishimoto-san.

**Shut Up.**

気がついたのi finally realizedともだちなんかじゃないという想い. that I see you as more than just a friend.

**xoxox**

_Slam._

Her back made a soft thud' as it hits the wall, pearly orbs widen slightly in surprise at the male who stood infront of her. Trapping her petite frame against his muscular build, making her look weak and fragile. Dark obsidian orbs looking straight into her own, paralyzing the timid Hyuuga in place with her hands locked firmly just above her head.

"W-W-What is it, S-Sasuke-san?" She said in a weak voice.

Leaning closer, The Uchiha couldn't help the smirk curving up the corners of his lips as he watches the timid female tremble in fear. She was just like mice in her state, his smirk grew even wider at the thought.

"You're an eyesore. "He whispered in a low and husky voice. "And… I hate you." He added.

Trying her best to squirm under his grasped but failed miserably so, Hinata's cheeks started to redden a dark shade of red the moment he leaned his face closer to hers. The closeness was uncomfortable, too uncomfortable for her. Fighting the tears to fall from her eyes, the petite woman furrowed her brows at the proud Uchiha before her, confused by the choice of words he had told her.

"I.. don't understand, Sasuke-san. W-What did I do wrong f-for you to say that?" She then bit her inner cheek after asking him a question. Hinata wasn't sure as to why the Uchiha dislike her this much but she needed to know.

Raising a brow, Sasuke once again leaned in as he whispered in her ear. This time, his voice masked seriousness in it.

"I just hate you." Tightening his grip on her wrists, the raven haired male gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I hate your voice. I hate your eyes. I hate your face, I hate your smile, I hate your hair and I hate your scent. In fact, I just hate everything about you. That's what you did wrong, Hyuuga. "He stated.

After hearing the harsh words from his mouth, Hinata felt a pang of pain on her chest. He… hated her because of her existence? She thought as her tears started streaming down her face. She still doesn't understand why he felt such hate towards her. Biting her lower lip, Hinata tried her best muffle the sound of her crying. She did nothing to provoke or annoy him. She doesn't deserve to be hated. Her vision became blurry as her tears continued flowing endlessly on her cheeks.

"I still don't u-understand why, Sasuke-san. I d-don't see the reason w-why you would hate me t-that much just b-because—" and before she finishes her words, the raven haired male had sealed her peach-colored lips with his own to silence her once and for all. Blinking in confusion, it took her several seconds to realised that Sasuke was kissing her. Horrified, she stood frozen in her place as her pearly orbs once again, widen in surprise, a dark shade of red dusted her cheeks. He… He… He's kissing her! Didn't he say he hated her though? But, but, but why? She doesn't understand at all. Sasuke confuses her.

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke locked his gaze on her pearly orbs with his brows knitted in annoyance before responding in his usual low and husky voice. "Just like what I told you earlier, I just hate you, Hyuuga. So, shut up." With that, he kissed her again, this time was a little bit gentler before he pulled away, leaving the poor Hyuuga frozen in her place. Puzzlement obviously written all over her face.

Closing the door shut, Sasuke walked off with a satisfied smirk on his face, shoving his hands casually on his pockets. So, that's what she tasted like? He thought.

I was lying. I actually don't hate her at all.

Tch.

**Xoxox**

I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I ran out of ideas. I just need to write this out before it goes away from my mind and also, I apologise that it wasn't very detailed. I'm not good with English, you see. So… I'm having a hard time expressing myself well. Lol. But anyway, I hope you guys like it. I'm going to post the next chapter once my imagination is working.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me or the characters used in this story. It belongs solely to the ever so genius, Kishimoto-san.

**Chapter 01**

* * *

**Shut Up.**

気がついたのi finally realizedともだちなんかじゃないという想い. that I see you as more than just a friend.

**xoxox**

Peeking through the door, opaque eyes wandered worriedly around an empty classroom. With her hand hovering just above her chest, Hinata heaves out a soft sigh of relief; knowing that the dark raven haired male that she does not wish to see was thankfully nowhere in sight. Her lips, though a bit nervous, started to curved up in delight. She was the first one to arrive.

''Hyuuga.''

She blinked, her body instinctively stiffened at the familiar voice behind her.

''Tch. You're blocking my way.'' It says in annoyance. ''Move.'' He added with a rough nudge on her back.

Gasping in surprised, the petite girl made a tiny 'squeak' while moving out of his way, allowing the male whom she was currently hiding from, walked nonchalantly with his hands shoved inside his pockets towards his seat at the very end, near the window.

A visible dark shade of blush tinted her cheeks as she lowers her gaze towards the ground; mumbling ''Good morning'' in a soft whisper before she took a seat just infront of his own. Piercing her with his dark obsidian eyes, Sasuke rolled his eyes in response with his usual 'Hn'.

* * *

Everyone has already taken their seats and was currently waiting for the class to start. Except...

''Gooooood Morning! Hah! I just made it in time!'' screamed by a loudmouthed blond (whose hair is as golden as the sun, his cerulean eyes matches that of the sky) the moment he slid the door open with a foxy grin plastered widely on his face. ''Man, that was tiring~'' He then said in a whiny voice upon entering the class, scratching his bum in a comical manner. Making some of his classmates bursts out into laughter.

''G-Good morning, N-Naruto kun.'' The indigo haired female greeted shyly whilst poking her index fingers together as her object of affection seated just right next to her.

With a booming enthusiasm, Naruto greeted her back, ruffling her indigo locks in the process; making the shy Hyuuga flushed another shade of red.

''Heh! Goodmorning to you too, Hinata chan! Hahaha! Hell yeah, I'm saved!'' He grinned and shifts his attention to the pink haired beauty infront of him, waving his hand cheerfully in mid-air. ''Goodmorning to you as well, Sakura chan! You looked beautiful as always!''

The pinkette looked at him and made a face before turning her back with a 'hmph'.

Grunting in his sleep, Sasuke raised his head tiredly and shot him his infamous glare, mumbling a few curses under his breath. ''Fucking dobe, so noisy. My ears are going to bleed, idiot.'' He said yawning whilst rubbing his temples in annoyance. ''Lower you tone next time, dobe.'' He added with another grunt, earning himself a cute pout from Hinata.

''Tch.'' Rolling his eyes at her, He rested his head back to his table and continued his slumber. _To hell with that perverted bastard teacher of theirs. I'm going to sleep. He's going to be late like always, anyway._

Pointing his finger at the raven haired male, Naruto shot him a glare in return. ''Teme! What did you say! Hey! Look at me bastard!'' Growling, the annoyed teen once again raised his head as he gave him a piercing glare. ''I swear to kami dobe, I'm going to slit your throat if you make another fuckin' noise again. God, your voice is so annoying and doing it as early as this makes it worse.'' He shook his head in disbelief.

With knitted eyebrows, the blond bestfriend of his crosses his arms and turned his back with a 'hmph', mumbling loudly about him being a conceited emotional bastard whose hair resembles that of a duck.

Raising one of his brows at him, Sasuke snorted in response as he leaned his back on the chair with his eyes slightly closed.

''A-Ahem..'' Hearing a soft cough, He shot one of his eyes open, locking his gaze firmly on the female infront of him. ''What?'' He snapped.

Startled, Hinata dropped a piece of paper on his table and immediately turning her back on him, facing the board.

'Hn.' His eyes landed on the said paper, leaning forward he instantly took it as he unfolded it with ease, his eyes scanning every words that was written. With a smirk, he took a pen and replied.

* * *

_Sasuke san,_

_I would sincerely like to know why did you kissed me yesterday? I see no reason for you to do such thing after you told me that you hated me. Please, please, please be honest. I.. I'm no fool, Sasuke san. I'm begging you. I seriously don't see any relations at all._

He snorted and scribble down his reply.

_Hyuuga,_

_If you want to know that badly, meet me after class. Just the two of us. **In this room**._

He emphasized the last sentence before he crumpled the paper and casually throwing it on the back of her head.

With an 'eep', Hinata turned her back and looked at him with a pout; taking the piece of paper on the floor and later on dropped the crumpled paper with her reply on his table.

_Sasuke san,_

_Alright, I got it._

_PS: that was rude. :/_

He snorted yet again as he stares at her back figure before crumpling the paper again and keeps it in his pocket. A few minutes later, the door slid open with their teacher smiling at them, under his mask that is. Bowing his head slightly in apology for being late and hurriedly dashes towards his table.

With a cough, He awkwardly scratched the nape of his neck. ''Well, I apologised for being late my dear students. I was uh..'' He chuckled slightly. ''I was helping an old lady upon crossing the street, you see and I didnt realised that it was already late. So... anyway, let's start our discussion, shall we?'' and with that, Kakashi Hatake earned a groan of disappointment from his students.

* * *

The bell rang and it signaled for lunch break. Everyone cheered and started unpacking their lunchboxes.

'This will be a long day.' Hinata mumbled under her breath as she looked at the clock, hanging on the wall.

**xoxox**

Done! Alright, off to the second chapter I go.

I'm deeply sorry that this was undetailed, yet again. I'm not really good with writing stories so... Haha!


	3. Notice!

**Author's Note: **Hello. I'm very sorry that the recent chapters are somewhat a little confusing but you see, I had a weird way of making stories but I promise that you guys that I will post the starting point of the story. I mean, I wanted you guys to know that it has a few time skip and the characters was not introduce clearly (In fact, they already know eachother on the spot) but yeah, we'll get to the starters later on. Thank you very much for the reviews! I'll do my best in writing!


	4. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry. ;; You guys can correct my mistakes. I'm having trouble with grammars and such. I'm not really good with English but anyway, thanks again you guys! You're all so nice. sobs**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me or the characters used in this story. It belongs solely to the ever so genius, Kishimoto-san.

* * *

******Chapter 2**

**Shut Up.**

気がついたのi finally realizedともだちなんかじゃないという想い. that I see you as more than just a friend.

**xoxox**

The class finally ended with students heaving out a sigh of relief as they packed their things out and left, some went to their respective clubs and there was only two students who stayed behind their classroom. _Tick Tock_. The ticking sound of the clock broke the silence between the two.

Reluctantly, the petite indigo haired female stood next to a bored looking Uchiha; fixing her gaze on the floor with her hand nervously folded infront of her. Raising an eyebrow, obsidian orbs kept its gaze firmly on the trembling woman, the corners of his mouth sharpened up as it formed into a thin line.

''Hyuuga.'' He said in a low voice.

Peeking through her bangs, Hinata responded with a soft squeak; her body stiffened slightly, a small blush started creeping up her cheeks. ''H-H-Hai!''

Sighing, Sasuke moved his feet forward and closed the gap between the two.

''Look at me.'' He ordered as he put a finger under her chin, pulling her head up slightly so she could meet his gaze. Her opaque orbs widen slightly the moment it met his obsidian ones, her heartbeat started to quicken and she nervously averted her gaze to the side, mumbling 'Gomenasai' in a whispery voice, avoiding the piercing gaze of the boy for obvious reasons.

''I said look at me, Hyuuga.'' This time his voice sounded serious and the timid female couldn't help but flinched, her wide eyes shifted back to meet his eyes again with a gulp. ''H-Hai.'' She responded weakly.

''Good.'' He nodded once, pulling his hand away and shoves it casually on his pocket. ''So... you wanted to know the reason why I kissed you although I said I hate you, correct?'' He said with his brow raising slightly.

''Y-Yes!'' She nodded in response, her face flushed at the closure.

Scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed tight, Sasuke heaves out a long sigh before looking at her again with his blank face. ''What if..'' He made a pause, making the timid female blinked in anticipation. ''I told you that... it was out of boredom. Will you believe me?'' He tilted his head this time as he watched the girl with bored looking eyes.

Furrowing her brows at his nonchalant answer, Hinata held her gaze firmly against his own this time, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. ''I... I don't think that was just out of boredom, S-Sasuke san.'' She said in a soft whisper, though her voice sounded a bit more annoyed. ''If you just please tell me straight away and I.. I will no longer speak to you a-and we'll return back to normal. I.. I... I will forget that you stole a k-k-kiss from me.'' She lowered her head slightly as her face started to flushed at the word. ''a-and... I-I-I'll make sure t-that my e-e-existence will no longer annoy you. So.. p-please.'' She pleaded.**  
**

Stepping back, Sasuke sat on the table behind him, watching how her face expressed annoyance one moment and embarrassed the next. He, of all people find it amusing that such a girl could voice out her thoughts like this... in a cute way. But, he wouldn't admit that openly. Never.

''Hyuu—'' He lets out another sigh and walks up to her, tilting her head up with his finger under her chin yet again. ''Listen, I don't think that I will let you do that so easily, Hyuuga. Not when I li...'' He made another pause and cleared his throat before continuing to speak up again. ''hate you. But anyway, just like what I said earlier, I did that because I was bored and since I have nothing to do lately.. You unconsciously became my target, Hyuuga. You see...'' This time, his lips curves up into a smirk as the words popped into his head. ''I.. wanted to break you. I want to see you suffer. I want to see how you react to my foolish games, To see how you cry while I turn your life into a mess. I wanted you to notice me. Out of all people, you were the only one who does not look at me the way you looked at the dobe and I hate that. That's the reason why I wanted to bully you so much.'' His face this time was adorned by a frown. ''I just hate how you're so different, Hyuuga.''

Hinata's eyes widen even more. His words was harsh, she wanted to cry. Just because he wanted her attention, he's being mean to her? Her eyes started to swell, she was looking at him with teary eyes. And then it hit him.. _guilt._ A pang of guilt hit his whole being the moment he saw her tears. _Damn. I've said too much. Just tell her how you really feel, Idiot._ He thought with a grunt.

''Look, Hyuu—'' He sighed and wipes her tears with his thumb. ''...Hinata.'' He said, though a bit reluctant, his voice started to soften up. ''I'm sor.. I mean, well.. I'm sorry. I just.. I mean.. I was wrong. I'm a fool, I admit that.'' He started cursing under his breath, wondering how this woman could easily weaken him with just seeing her tears. Looking at her again, he leans in one inch closer to her face with his a serious look. ''Actually... I... Hinata, what I really wanted to say is I don't hate you.'' Cupping her face, he leaned in even closer, closing the gap between their mouths. ''In fact, I actually... I'm actually in—'' and the door was forcefully slid open, revealing a loudmouthed blond with his usual foxy grin, waving his hands at them. ''Teme! You're here you bastard! I was looking all over for you and then you're just here with.. Oh?'' He blinked as he watched the two in an awkward position. Rubbing his nape nervously, He laughed. ''Did I just ruined something good? Man, Sasuke-teme! I'm sorry for thinking that you were homo! Hahahaha!'' And then, something black hit his face. _'Thud' _

_'Naruto kun...' _Hinata thought worriedly, wiping the remaining tears on her cheeks.

Growling in annoyance, the raven haired male walked out in silence, pulling the timid Hyuuga with him who mumbled an apology before they left.

* * *

**Five months ago**

It was a pleasant morning. The birds chirped in harmony.

Opaque eyes opened slightly to check the time.

'_5:50 am_'

Stretching her arms out tiredly with a yawn, Hinata moved out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom after that, she combed her hair and went back to take her new uniform that was hanged neatly on her closet. Today, she's going to live the life of a highschooler. _New school, New environment, New faces, New friends and a_... she blushed. _New life that involves romance and happily ever after_.

She giggled to herself as she took the uniform out from the hanger and twirls around happily. '_Today is the day!'_ She thought.

''Hinata! If you're done.. come here and eat your breakfast before it gets cold! Time is running, daughter!'' Her father said from downstairs.

''Yes, Daddy!'' She responded out with a bright smile and changed into her uniform. It was nothing fancy, in fact, it was comfortable. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hinata chuckled slightly at the sight of her uniform. She wore a dark shaded gray blazer with white long-sleeves underneath, a green ribbon that was hang loosely on her collar, a dark shaded skirt just below her knees, a pair of white socks and black leather shoes to match the outfit. For some odd reason, she liked how it looks on her. Simple, comfortable and just right for her taste.

Putting a hand over her chest, Hinata breathes in before giving herself a nod of reassurance before leaving her room and went to where her father was. ''You can do this! Confidence, Hinata! Gambatte!''

* * *

Running as fast as she could on the way to school, Hinata unconsciously lose her balance and closed her eyes, awaiting for a painful fall that was about to happen, much to her surprise, she was greeted by a tall, dark figure and caught her just in time. She lets out a soft squeak and immediately pulled herself together, bowing her head numerous times whilst mumbling an apology to the unknown person before running off towards the gates of the school. The only reply she received was a simple 'Hn.' but.. she was too occupied to hear it.

**xoxox**

**I'm sorry, I'm not really good with details. But, I'll do my best next time or perhaps, If I'm good enough I'll re-write everything. Again, thank you so much for saying nice words. It was really comforting. ;;**


End file.
